George Misses Fred
by MollyWeasleyObsessed
Summary: So the title pretty much explains it all. Molly/Arthur in there also for you Molly/Arthur fans:


Having Fred gone had to be one of the hardest things for Molly Weasley. Being a mother of 7, Molly was a very protective and loving person. So losing a kid was her worst nightmare and her nightmare had come true, Fred had died only the week before. But the pain of losing one of her twin boys was becoming harder and harder to bear.

To get her mind off of everything, Molly decided to start dinner; she was going to cook shepherds pie, one of the kid's and Arthur's favorite meals. All the kids were outside, trying to play quidditch to keep their minds off of losing a brother, or so Molly thought. George came strolling into the kitchen, searching for something to eat. When he we went to reach for something on the top shelf of the cupboard something came crashing down. Hearing the loud noise, Molly jumped and she immediately turned around to see who the culprit was,

"George?" Molly asked as she noticed George bending down cleaning up the mess,

"Sorry mum, I didn't mean to." George said, sounding like he was on the verge of tears.

"It's fine, George. Let me finish cleaning it up. Tell me what's wrong." George stood up from were he was kneeling, and when he looked at his mum he immediately ran into her arms,

"I love you mum." He whispered, trying to keep the tears that were threatening to spill over from doing so.

"I-I love you too." Molly chocked, trying not to cry herself as she put her arms around her oldest twin. George stayed in his mum's arms for quite a few minutes before he felt he could pull away.

"I'm going upstairs, call me when dinner's ready." George said to his mum after he kissed her forehead. All Molly could do to keep herself from crying was nod her head. When George disappeared from view, Molly cleaned up the mess with a flick of her wand and went back to cooking.

* * *

"Kids! Time for dinner!" Molly called from the back door. "George, time for dinner." She called again from the bottom of the stairs.

"Ok mum." He yelled as he climbed down the steps of the Burrow.

"What's for dinner, mum?" Ron and Ginny asked as they came in.

"Shepherds pie." Molly replied as she got 4 plates from the cupboard.

"Is dad going to eat with us tonight?" Ginny asked as she sat down at the table, the rest of the kids following close behind.

"Not tonight, love." Molly replied as she handed Ginny her plate of food. Both Ron and Ginny looked up at Molly, disappoint evident in their faces. "You know the Ministry is keeping him busy." Molly added as she handed the other two kids their plates of food. All the kids nodded and turned their attention to the food on their plates as Molly served herself some and within minutes everyone was absolutely silent, eating their food.

* * *

"Mollywobbles." Arthur called a couple of hours later.

"I'm up here, love." Molly called back from their room. Because all the kids went to bed early and having gotten all the nightly chores done, Molly decided to get into bed and read.

"What are you doing in bed so early?" Arthur asked after he climbed into the bed and kissed Molly's forehead. Molly shrugged a bit,

"The kids went to bed early, and I got the house cleaned so I decided to get in bed and read." Molly replied, "Would you like me to get you your dinner?" Arthur nodded and started to get out of bed,

"I can do it, love." Arthur replied, but before he went downstairs he changed into his pajamas, thinking he would do the same as Molly.

"Hurry back up, I don't think I can make it another night without you at my side." Molly said and Arthur shook his head.

"Anything for my beautiful wife." Arthur replied as he started to walk towards the door and within minutes Arthur had made it downstairs, warmed up his dinner and came back upstairs with his food.

"You didn't have to do that, Artiebug." Molly said as she looked up from the book she was reading. "I know you like eating at the table, you don't have to eat up here with me." Arthur nodded his head, obviously disagreeing with her.

"I can't just leave you up her, I love you to much." Arthur said as he made his way back into the bed and leaned over to kiss Molly.

"Awe, I love you too." Molly replied as she kissed her husband of 30 years. Molly then grabbed Arthur's fork off of his plate and took a bit of food. "You know, that tastes really good. You should try." She added after she swallowed the food in her mouth. Arthur took the fork from Molly and took a bit of the food,

"You know, that is really good. I wonder who made it." Arthur said teasingly.

"I don't know, take a wild guess." Molly said, returning the teasing tone of her voice.

"I'm guessing it's this beautiful women sitting next to me." Arthur said and kissed Molly, deepening the kiss when he felt her kiss him back.

"Ding, ding, ding, you've guessed right." Molly said quietly as she pulled away for air. Arthur chuckled and Molly took the fork from Arthur and shoveled another forkful of food into her mouth.

"I love you, Mollywobbles." Arthur said as he kissed Molly's forehead, once again.

"I love you two, Artiebug." Molly replied and she handed Arthur the fork back and within minutes, the two of them had the plate of food gone.

"All that food made me sleepy." Molly said as she rested her head on Arthur's shoulder.

"Then go to sleep, love. I'm not going to be moving from this bed for the rest of the night." Molly snuggled up closer to Arthur and smiled,

"Sounds like a plan to me." Molly replied as she let out a yawn. Arthur wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her closer, forcing her to cuddle even more with him and within minutes Molly was sleeping in Arthur's loving embrace.

_

* * *

That has got to be the best hour of sleep I've gotten in the past week._ Molly thought to herself after about 15 minutes of trying to fall back to sleep. Knowing she wouldn't get back to sleep, Molly got out of bed, careful not to wake the sleeping Arthur and walked downstairs to make herself a cup of tea. As Molly was walking down the stairs, she heard someone sobbing, she had a good idea who it was but she wanted to make sure that she was right, so she walked over to the recliner chair Arthur had gotten from his father to see George sobbing. _Looks like I was right._ Molly thought to herself.

"George, sweetheart, are you ok?" Molly asked George as she sat on the armrest. Not knowing someone had entered the room, George gasped, "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, love." She added as she softly rubbed his back.

"It's ok mummy." George replied as he quickly wiped his eyes for all the tears that had spilled over his eyelids.

"Do you want some tea?" Molly asked, "I was coming down here to get some, I can't sleep." George nodded and looked up at his mum,

"No thank you mum." George replied, and Molly got up from were she was sitting and walked into the kitchen. Within minutes, George could hear the whistling of the teakettle, telling him that the tea was ready. Molly came back into the living room with her teacup and sat down on the couch neighboring the recliner.

"You can't sleep either, I take it?" Molly asked after she took a sip of her tea. George nodded, and without saying a word he got up from were he was sitting and sat down next to his mum, lying his head down onto her bosom.

"I can't take it any more mummy, it hurts to much. The pain is unbearable." Hearing all of this from her son, Molly felt tears well up in her eyes.

"I know it's hard, it's hard on all of us." Molly managed to say, but with quite a few cracks in her voice. George took the teacup from his mum's hand and took a sip, hoping it would help from crying. After a few minutes of sitting like this, it was almost like they read each other's minds; they both separated and Molly moved to the reclining chair, reclined it back. Without another word, George crawled up into Molly's lap as best he could being a full grown man, and pushed his face into his mum's ample bosom.

"I love you Georgie." Molly said quietly to her baby boy after she kissed his head, but by then George had cuddled up closer to her and fallen asleep. Before Molly was even able to think about falling asleep, she thought about her other twin's death and what George had told her, all of it bringing tears to her eyes again but this time, they spilled over onto the sleeping George's head. George moved a bit, but didn't quite wake up. When Molly felt George move she looked down at him, planted a soft kiss on his head and started to doze off. Within minutes Molly feel asleep, still cradling George.


End file.
